blind dreams
by redxlover
Summary: A wild adventure, kidnapping, and something about shania twain! DISCONTINUED For the time being...:
1. Chapter 1

It was evening and Titans' Tower, and their fearless leader, Robin, was not happy.

-----------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------

"Robin! Give it back!" The purple-haired empath lunged over the gray canvas couch, in the main room, after her traffic light leader.

Robin leaped over the couch as well, trying to make Raven mad by rustling through her book. "Raven, how can you read this? There aren't any pic-" He was knocked to the ground, by a great force.

Raven squirmed on him trying to get her book, when Robin switched positions on her. Their faces centimeters apart, both of their faces wide-eyed with passion when-

"Robin! X has been spotted!"

Robin muttered a small "Frack!", while Raven took her book and stood. He gave her a questionable look.

She sighed, "X is waiting." Robin smirked.

"Titan's Go!" they had X on the run, down the streets of Jump City on that bright July afternoon. Hour after hour they had been chasing him, till now at a dead end, they were close.

In one swift motion, at the end, Red X stopped. Turning abruptly, crossing his arms and facing the Titans. Robin knew better than to expect surrender, so he signaled to his team, raising a hand behind his head, they stopped.

X tsked his tongue and shook his head. "Robin… Have you not noticed? Well aren't you just a little obsessive as to not notice-"

"What are you rambling about X!?"

"Chuckles, one of you little friends is missing."

"Wha-?"

"Taken Leave, Left The island, no longer in the building…"

"Shut up!" Impulsively, Robin turned around, mentally checking off role call. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Ra-. Raven was gone. Robin turned back to X. "What have you done to her?"

X tapped his chin as in thought "Well…Let's see…I saw her somewhere? It's right on the tip of my tongue" Sarcasm dripped from his lips like honey. "Hope you and the three stooges can find her. Good luck" With a mock salute X disappeared.

A hologram.

A 'good' hologram.

Robin dropped to his knees in fury. Raven was his… If X had done anything to her, he would find himself in a position feared by men…

"Friend Robin? Will Friend Raven be well?" A hand touched his shoulder; he looked up to his comrade.

"I hope so Star." He lowered his head in shame.

----------End Flash Back------

The ride back to Titans' Tower had been long, despite Robin's speeding. It was all he could do to get home fast enough and start looking for information, so he could look for Raven. The question was, how do you get information on someone who's never in the same place twice?

Robin despite his mask of pride was so doubtful. He didn't know if they would get Raven back. X was one of their toughest opponents. He didn't know why this kidnapping affected him as much as it did, but then again he did.

**Raven's POV**

"Where- am I?" She opened her eyes, all was dark. Again she asked, "Where am I?"

All Raven remembered was running after X. Raven shuffled around her, a wall behind her, wall on her left, as she leaned to her right she found nothing there and she fell.

Not daring to step anywhere else, Raven got back on to the surface she had suspected to be a bed. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in safety…"

"Then why am I blind folded?" She reached her hands to take it off.

"Don't take it off!" The voice, male, it was rough, but smooth, it was hurt.

"What 'exactly' am I in safety from? And who the heck are you?" normally Raven subsided from using such words as heck, but she was a tad pissed.

"If I tell you…you will fight." Raven's heartbeat rushed, this-this man was her enemy, she was no where close to safety, the voice continued trying to calm her down. "You may want calm down…ah….hell."

Raven shuffled once more, to the corner behind her. 'Get a hold of yourself Raven. Ok… what would Robin do? Well he wouldn't have gotten caught that's for sure! Shh! Ok, ok breathe…'

XXXXXXXXXXXX X's POV XXXXXXXXXXXX

'What the hell was I thinking?! I kidnapped a Titan! And for that matter, Chuckles girlfriend! I'm screwed!' He watched the purple haired Titan try and calm herself, 'Maybe I should do the same thing.' He chuckled to himself, 'Yeah right!'

He tried to think positives, one: glow girl can't use her powers. 'THANK GOD!' Two: with her, he could get all Xynthonium he needed from Traffic light. He didn't really believe the lesser, but at least he wasn't going to be killed, right? Right?!

He turned back to his captive, a surprised look plastered on his face. She was now sitting on the edge of the bed staring straight at him.

------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Alrighty, about my other stories…I may never finish those…. I'm sry, not that anyone really has read them lol, It's been awhile since I posted anything, ive been trying to get a deviantart user up, don't look for my stuff, my scanner broke, the whole ordeal kinda sucks…ANYWAY! Tell me what u think, this is a really old story I tried to spice up, ive got a lot left, I just want to know if I should post the rest.

redxlover


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's POV---------------

"Come here." She said in monotone. Raven felt the bed sag as the man sat down next to her. She turned her head to look towards him, but a sharp pain shot up her back. She fell back, expecting to feel the hard bed beneath her, but no.

A hand had placed itself on the small of her back, keeping her from falling, and sending a tingling sensation up her spine. This 'Man', this person, her captor had caught her. 'That's comforting isn't it?'

"Are you okay?" Raven sat up, still unaware of anything.

"I-I'm fine." 'Am I stuttering?' She mentally slapped herself for the blush she knew was on her cheeks.

"Um..." She felt his body move uncomfortably.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxRedX's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"What do you want to do?" 'What the hell?! You imbecile! She's your 'captive' you're the kidnapper! Ahh!' "A game of twenty questions?" 'What the fuck is wrong with me?'

"But first…" he looked at her; she shifted her hands to his face.

He wore a mask normally, but she couldn't see him, so it didn't matter, but he still hadn't expected her to do this. Hell, he hadn't expected his plan to get this far!

X admitted to himself it was soothing, her touch; the wonderful feel of her hands running a cross his cheeks, and through his long brown hair.

He shivered inwardly as her soft fingers ran over his face.

O ---------O Robin 's POV O--------- O

He sat in his room, looking at unhelpful clippings, of useless magazines, "God, what good does this do?!" He yelled as he basically banged his head against the wall, and Blacked out.

"Rob! Robin!"

"Cyborg? What are you doing in the mountains?"

"What?"

"As a matter of a fact, what's Shania Twain doing in the mountains?"

"Robin…snap out of it!"

A Hand flew in front of his face. Robin shook out of the daze.

They had been searching for leads and just hints in general all night, and had finally come home, exhausted.

"What's the report Cyborg?" Robin said, standing up brushing his front off.

"Well 1st, How was Shania?" Robin glared at the laughing metal man in front of him "Anyway! 2nd we may have found her general location."

"Why didn't you tell me that!?"

"Well, because we're not sure, and I'm the only one awake!"

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxRedX's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Red had spent the whole night with this girl, He wasn't aware of the very attractive smile he gave her, but neither was she.

They got along very well, despite the fact that he was her kidnapper, and she didn't know who he was or what he looked like, they seemed quite content with the situation.

"…And Robin, did what?"

"He ran into the wall! It was worth sitting through the extremely long party, just to see that" they laughed. Moderately, this is how their whole night had gone.

As much as he wished to, he wouldn't let Raven take off her blindfold.

Every now and then Raven would sneak in a question about him, that seemed rather critical, about his life, or where he lived. He answered slyly, but he still answered graciously.

-------------------Raven's POV------------------------

This man, surprised the dark Titan, despite the fact that he was just watching her, to make sure she didn't get away, no one had ever spent this much time with her. Well, besides missions, maybe Robin.

'My questions are terrible, but I need to know about this man…for detective reasons only…riiiiggghhht. Shut Up! Ok, ok…I'm not supposed to think about a kidnapper that way, but there's something about him that's just intriguing. Gah! I give up…'

He was her man, even for just the moments they had.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxRedX's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

He looked at the clock on the wall beside the bed, "You should probably get some rest."

He stood, making sure not to move her, "Wait."

"What is it Raven?" He turned to her almost in worry.

"Umm…." She looked back and forth as if embarrassed, "Stay with me till I fall asleep?"

X laughed, "Don't go soap opera on me now." Her face showed disappointment, "Alright, I'll stay with you, but how will I know if you're asleep?" He laughed again.

He was sure she would be rolling her eyes, had he been able to see them, "Please."

It was a like a magnet, her voice pulled him back across the room, to her side. He lay on the opposite side of the bed, watching her. He lay there for what seemed hours, just watching her stomach rise and fall.

"G'night Raven."

---------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hey, ok, then, tell me what u think...i honestly dont really like the way this turned out...PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICE!!!

redxlover


	3. Chapter 3

-------------------Raven's POV------------------------

She awoke to the sound of sizzling bacon, and that wonderful perfume of fresh made coffee. 'The smell is like a high, and I don't even like coffee.'

"G'morning sunshine, can I offer you something to eat?"

"Sure." 'Wait! Isn't this like a number one rule…something like never accepting food from strangers? Ahh, well'

"Well Madame, we have fresh store bought bacon, and gourmet eggs, which are scrambled, with wonderful seasonings including salt, and pepper…that's it." He laughed, "and, coffee, made with real mass-produced coffee beans. What would you like?"

O ---------O Robin 's POV O--------- O

He stood in the middle of the crowded surveillance room, tapping his foot, mumbling endlessly to himself about whereabouts to known criminals.

"Rob! If you don't stop tapping your god dammed foot, I will personally break it off for you!"

Everyone was stressed, their lead had been a phony, but they had had countless other leads available to their case. Nothing seemed to get them anywhere.

'If I don't find Raven I might explode! Calm Yourself! She's a big girl, she can handle anything that can come at her, you trained her yourself…ok breath' the tapping stopped.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxRedX's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

" And I told him, I told him: Boy blunder if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll be happy to rip your face off…It hadn't been a good day"

"Obviously" they laughed.

X stood up, and took their plates to the kitchen area of the small room. To his surprise once more, Raven stood up and followed him, hanging on to the sleeve of his shirt.

"What'cha doin?"

"Hanging on for dear life" She giggled at her joke, it took X more than a few seconds to realize what she meant, then he mentally slapped himself, and laughed out loud.

"You love to joke don't you?"

"I have nothing better to do, do i?"

He raised his eyebrows, mouth agape. 'O dear lord, are you testing me? I haven't studied this course too well! Can I have cliffnotes?' He breathed a deep breath. 'So close…no! Look, no touchy!'

"Well, how bout another game?"

"O yes, because there's so many possible games a blindfolded person can play."

"Alright I get the point…"

-------------------Raven's POV------------------------

He led her back to the bed, and sat beside her again. She fiddled with her hands, till her kidnapper grabbed them, and caressed them.

"You know during this whole period of weirdness, I've broken every rule Robin gave us"

"Really?" He dropped her hands.

"Well everyone about when we get kidnapped, anyway."

"I'm sorry."

She grabbed his hands, from her side,"So am I, you seem like a really sincere, kind person. I don't know what made you do this, but uhh" She rubbed the back of her head, "Thanks." 'DID YOU JUST THANK HIM FOR KIDNAPPING YOU?!?! If this isn't the definition of irony I don't what is!'

"Did you just thank me for kidnapping you?"

Raven's eyes widened, and she laughed for 6 straight minutes, "Sorry, it didn't make much sense to me either."

O ---------O Robin 's POV O--------- O

"-Well Sirs, I own this Apartment" The Indian accented, old man answered.

"We get it! Ok? Have you had anyone come in with a girl, about yay high" He motioned just below his neck.

"Girl? The is the quiet boy upstairs, he brought his girlfriend in, I never see her before"

"Can we get his room number?"

The man looked blank, the nodded his head, "yes yes"

"What is his room number?"

"10, two floors up"

"Alright thank you. Titans come on!"

They ran upstairs, green doors lining the walls. "This is it!" They came to a door with a small 'x' on the door.

"uh, dude? I thought we were looking for room 10?"

"this room 10 Beast Boy! Roman Numerals…"

Cyborg banged on the door. "Forget that!" Robin rammed his shoulder into the door."

-------------------Raven's POV------------------------

They had leaned back, napping, hands entwined, when a banging woke them both.

"Raven, I-I have to go." He kissed her cheek.

"But I-"

"Raven!"

"Robin?" Her head got dizzy and she blacked out.

The next thing Raven knew, she was in Titans med lab.

Robin's POV

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin was scared for her life.

"Why?! Why did you take me?"

"Raven settle down!"

Raven was over exciting herself; her heart rate was off the charts. Cyborg went over and gave her a shot of pain reliever. Raven fell back on the bed.

Robin walked out of the med lab. "Cyborg, was there any sign of poison or a struggle?"

Cyborg turned to face Raven. "Man, no sign what so ever. I don't think she knew who he was or where she was"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Alright, Well not much happened in this chapter, but i needed to get it out of the way, lol. It will get better, when something happens, you know?

Please tell me what i need to work on, beside overall writing lol

redxlover


	4. Chapter 4

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxRedX's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

It was like an obsession, he couldn't help himself from watching their every move from a nearby island.

He felt so filthy, like a regular stalker, watching her like this, 'Just kill me now… Raven I'm here'

He was standing in uniform now, breathing deeply thoroughly through his mask.

"I'm here."

o-----Robin's POV----o

Robin was furious. He liked Raven very much, much more than he ought to after leading Starfire on like he did.

He looked outside his window at the bay of Jump. The pier with the Ferris wheel, the beach, and…

'Red X!'

"TITANS!"

-------------------Raven's POV------------------------

They hadn't let her leave when the alarmed Robin had called them to attack, and she was more than a tad peeved, 'But at least I have my own room'

Her sanctum, was less than comforting to most, but it was home.

She paced her room for awhile, the plopped back onto her bed.

'Ok Raven, breathe…Azarath Metrion Zenthos…Azarath…Metrion…Zenthos…'

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxRedX's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

It was a quickly thought up plan, lead the Titans away, see Raven, beg her on hands and knees to come with him.

'I hate groveling…oh fuck…this isn't going to work…WHY AM I DOING THIS?!...' Raven, 'Oh, right…'

He would even go as far as to stop his life of crime.

It was easy, getting past the Titan's security. In fact he kind of pitied them for the lacking system. 'My 2 room apartment had better security than this, jeez!'

"Raven…where are you?" The tower besides being extremely immense, it was also extremely bland. Gray walls, gray furniture, and… 'is that yellow?' and yellow counters.

After wondering around for about 5 minutes, he found the stairs. 'this seems promising, who am I kidding?! She'll never…oh fuck!'

-------------------Raven's POV------------------------

She would have heard and sensed everything that was going on in the tower, she really would have, if she had been awake. She was 'awake' just not with the earthly world.

She bumped back to consciousness at the loud screeching sound that the front door made.

'The Titan's never get back this quickly…ever. Like never ever. Ever…Surely if they had caught the criminal they would have taken them to prison?'

She stood from her crossed position, and walked down stairs, praying to whatever gods she could think of that there wasn't anything odd going on.

She heard footsteps, "Who's there?"

"Raven?" A familiar man's voice called.

'No! It Couldn't be?' Raven's heart beat faster, she watched the figure step out of the shadows.

"X." She dropped into a fighting stance. "What do you want X?"

"Raven, Now Raven", He backed away holding his hands out in front of him, "Listen to me for a second, please!"

"Unless it's a guilty plea, I don't want to hear it!" 'Why is he being so god damn foolish?'

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxRedX's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"Raven…"

She took a quick jab at him, 'God she's a terrible hand 2 hand.'

"Listen to me Raven, 'Listen'! with your ears, not your eyes!"

Raven's eyes widened, and then she kicked him in the crotch, "NO! it's not you!"

X, still in pain, pushed Raven to the ground, pinning her, "Raven…"

He took off his mask, and grabbed Raven's hand, and with the same grace and delicacy slid across his cheek.

Raven suddenly went very very still, and shocked him by pulling him into a suffocating hug, "They took me away…from you."

He stood them up, "I will never let that happen again."

After many long moments of loving bliss, the couple pulled apart, "They'll be back soon Raven…I know it doesn't seem like much, but I'd like to ask you to come with me" he said.

Raven walked them into the main room, and sat down on the couch, pulling her legs up, and breathing half-heartedly. "Raven" He would never get tired of that name.

Raven looked at him with her huge amethyst eyes, "Who are you?"

----------------------

author;s note: Well, it's short but there is more...I figure after the last chapter i submit the original copy just so you guys can choose lol, o and id also like to ask if anyone noticed my roman numeral joke last chapter? the whole 'x' theme lol, luv V for Vendetta, that's where i got the idea, cheesy, but so am i lol thanks for reading!


	5. Author's note

Pardon Me: All readers who were expecting greatness from these stories...

I feel awful for not finishing them, but I have been out of my element as far as Teen Titan stories are concerned.  
So, to try and keep the peace, I'm going to place these as Completed, though I know full and well they are not...

As soon as my Teen Titan muse has returned, I will do my best to try and figure out what happens next....

-redxlover 


End file.
